Ren and Stimpy: The Höeks
by MariaJuliaSantanaSilva
Summary: A fan-revival of the Ren and Stimpy franchise, and both Ren & Stimpy and Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" series, telling Ren and Stimpy now married and having fun with his son, Little Ricky All rights reversed to his respective owners
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of Ren and Stimpy: The Höeks, Chapter 1: A Begin of a Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy family

At that night, when Mr. Höek and Mrs. Höek (Marland T. Ren Höek and Stimpsy "Stimpy" J. Höek-Cat) gives good night to his only loving child, Little Ricky "Richard" Marland Höek, but Little Ricky asks to his parents

 **Little Ricky:** _ **Mommy and Daddy, may ask a thing to you?**_

 **Both Ren and Stimpy:** _ **Yes, our loving son**_

 **Little Ricky:** _ **Do you tell me your story when you got married, mommy got pregnant from me and give birth to me? Please?**_ **(With blinking eyes)**

 **Ren:** _ **Well, okay my seed, we will tell our story to you**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Oh Ren, joy! You are a great father to our Little Ricky to tell our story**_

 **Ren:** _ **Well my leettle Ricky, the story we will tell for you now, happened years ago, when me and your mom was not married yet and you was not born, I was running to hit with punches in your mom, when I did with his mother before**_

(Transaction to the past, many years ago)

 **Ren:** _ **Come back your eediot! Come back to I punch you again!**_

 **Ren:** _ **"before I always punched and hit your mom, was a great fun to us"**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Oh Ren! We are a great puncher and pal for me, but…**_

 **Ren:** _ **But what, eediot?!**_

 **Ren:** _ **"but your mother said a thing was heartwarming to me in that day I will never forget in my life, never…"**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **I'm tired of your punches, hits and tortures to me, it's now boring, 'cause I have a thing to say to you: I LOVE YOU, REN HÖEK!**_

 **Ren:** _ **"I started**_ _**to be ashamed from I did to your mom**_ _**and I dropped the baseball bat from my hand…"**_

 **Ren:** _ **Steempy, do y-y-you love me?!**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Yesssss! I love you so much from my joyful heart, Ren! I want live with you, I want be happy with you**_

 **Ren:** _ **Oh my Steempy, I'm so sorry for the things I did to you, if you want be happy with you, you touched my heart, 'cause I have another thing to say to you: I LOVE YOU, STEEMPY J. CAT!**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Ooohhhh Ren! You are so cute to say you love me!**_

 **Ren:** _ **"your mom kissed my right cheek and I said…"**_

 **Ren:** _ **Thanks, Steempy, I have a leettle surprise for you, don't get out here!**_

 **Ren:** _ **"I picked flowers and I buy a ring to give your mom…"**_

 **Ren:** _ **There is flowers to my Steempy, do you accept my beeautiful flowers, Steempy, my blumpkin pumpkin?**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Oh Ren! You are so sweet! Yes, I accept your beautiful flowers**_

 **Ren:** _ **Thanks, Steempy! But I have another leettle surprise to say to you…**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **And what is?**_

 **Ren:** _ **Steempy, please be my eediot! (Shows ring to Stimpy)**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **(screams)**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Yes, I do, my sweet Ren! I will be your eediot, your Mrs. Höek for you! Oh Ren!**_

 **Ren:** _ **Oh Steempy!**_

 **Ren:** _ **"your mother and I was going to marry and that day come, many days later, the day I and your mom was going to marry, your grandpa was the priest of our wedding…"**_

 **Ren:** _ **Father, when my bride Steempy will come?**_

 **Mr. Höek (Ren's dad):** _ **Your bride will arrive soon, the brides always arrive late for the wedding, this happened when I married your mom**_

 **Ren:** _ **Dad, silence, Steempy is coming… My sweetie puddin' kitty is finally here for going to marry me**_

 **Ren:** _ **"your mother was beeautiful on a bride dress and a blonde wig on his head"**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **"Awww, Ren, I was beautiful to you in our wedding"**_

 **Ren:** _ **"you was, my blumpkin pumpkin"**_

 **Little Ricky:** _ **"can you continue the story?"**_

 **Ren:** _ **"oh yes, right, my loving child"**_

 **Ren:** _ **"I was telling the part when your mom was coming for our wedding, she was beeautiful and your grandma did the bride dress and that blonde wig for your mom"**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Ready to marry me, Ren?**_

 **Ren:** _ **Yes, my blumpkin pumpkin!**_

 **Mr. Höek (Ren's dad):** _ **Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of Marland T. Ren Höek and Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat, my son, Ren, do you accept Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat as your wife?**_

 **Ren:** _ **"I was with tremors and fear, to acceept your mother as my wife in that day, but, I acceepted..."**_

 **Ren (with tremors and fear):** _ **Yeess, I do!**_

 **Mr. Höek (Ren's dad):** _ **Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat, do you accept Marland T. Ren Höek as your husband?**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Yes, I do!**_

 **Mr. Höek (Ren's dad):** _ **If anyone goes against this wedding, speak now shut up forever, no one else?**_

 **Mr. Höek (Ren's dad):** _ **Alright! Nobody is here to stop this wedding, and now I pronounce you man and wife, put on your the engagement rings on your fingers**_

 **Ren:** _ **"I put on your mother's engagement ring on your mom's finger and your mom put on my engagement ring on my finger"**_

 **Mr. Höek (Ren's dad):** _ **And now kiss the bride**_

Ren kiss Stimpy on his lips and translates to two scenes from the original series, when Ren kiss Stimpy's lips from the pilot and Ren kiss Stimpy's left cheek and pass next to kisses scenes from Stimpy's Pregnant, scenes when Stimpy kiss Ren's face, Ren's lips, Ren kiss Stimpy's nose in the labor and Stimpy kiss Ren's forehead and translates back to Ren and Stimpy dreams, they are dancing and turns back to Ren and Stimpy's wedding kiss

 **Ren:** _ **"I kissed perfectly your mom in that day, we left the church after our wedding, we were happy, that now we were married, we arrived at our house after the wedding and we spent our honeymoon in our own house"**_

 **Little Ricky:** _ **Wow, daddy, you and mommy had a great wedding**_

 **Ren:** _ **We had a beeautiful and greeat wedding, my seed… "One night, your mom and I, we had much Loave", but I will don't tell this part, because is so hot to tell to you, "but the next morning, after that night we had, your mommy had morning sickness, nausea and vomiting, your mom come back our bed and said to me saying was pregnant from you"**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **I'm not with a good condition, Ren**_

 **Ren:** _ **Why not, my Steempy baby?**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **'Cause, I have a surprise to say to you:**_ _ **I'm going to have our baby!**_

 **Ren:** _ **Oh my god, Steempy! You going to have our baby!?**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Yesssss!**_

 **Ren:** _ **I'm so happy with this news, but Steempy, i**_ _ **t's too**_ _ **early to have a baby,**_ _ **but,**_ _ **I don't care about**_ _ **this,**_ _ **but we**_ _ **need concentrate to be parents**_ _ **of our loving coming child**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Oh joy! Ren, do you think our baby it'll be a little version of you're running around and he'll be just like you**_

 **Ren:** _ **Sure he will, is he going a bastard like me?**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **For sure he will!**_

 **Ren:** _ **Can we beat him?**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **This is how mothers do!**_

 **Ren:** _ **(slaps his hand) We will accept this kid!**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **(screams and kiss Ren's face)**_

 **Ren:** _ **Alright, alright, stop with this! (looks in Stimpy's butt) Where's my baby?**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **He is still doesn't has a head, Ren!**_

 **Ren:** _ **But you doesn't have head! C'mon leettle Ren! Say Hi, come to daddy, say something, say daddy, say I love you!**_

 **Ren:** _ **"your mom and I, we accepted you as your child, your mommy's pregnancy was fun, of weeks to months, and we ate together, because your mommy had much cravings to eat so much for you to be healthy, but the day of your birth had arrived"**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Ren, it's time!**_

 **Ren:** _ **Oh my goodness! Steempy, we need to urgently go to the hospital now!**_

 **Ren:** _ **"your mommy and I, we come to the hospital, and your mother went into labor to give birth to you, your mom had contractions in his birth"**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **I can not stand these contractions anymore, I think I'm going to explode**_

 **Ren:** _ **Calm down, Steempy, you're going to give birth to our cute baby, calm down…**_

 **Ren:** _ **"your mother held my hand, when your mom were pushing you to be born"**_

 **Ren:** _ **We're almost there, Steempy, and we'll be mommy and daddy**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **I'm almost finishing, Ren, our baby is going born now**_

 **Ren:** _ **"your mother pushed you hard enough, until finally you were born"**_

 **Newborn Little Ricky:** _ **(cries)**_

 **Ren:** _ **Look out, Steempy! Our baby is finally born!**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Awwww!**_

 **Both Ren and Stimpy:** _ **Our baby it's a boy! (Ren and Stimpy emotionally cries)**_

 **Ren:** _ **"you was a beeautiful chihuahua pup in the day you born and and we don't know shall we name you, until you mommy give your name to you, my seed"**_

 **Ren:** _ **What shall we name him?**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **How about, Little Ricky?**_

 **Ren:** _ **Leettle Ricky!**_

 **Ren:** _ **"I liked you when you born, your mother and I, was happy for to be our adorable seed baby was born..."**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Didn't tell you, Ren, he looks just like you, your pink eyes, your ears…**_

 **Ren:** _ **(smells Little Ricky) Yeah! But he smells just like you**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Oh Ren! You're so sweet! (Stimpy kiss Ren's forehead)**_

 **Ren:** _ **My seed!**_

(Transaction to the past, many years later)

 **Little Ricky:** _ **Wow dad! This are a great story you tell to me!**_

 **Ren:** _ **Yeah my leettle Ricky! We are happy you liked tonight's story, and I hope you have a good night, good night, my leettle seed! (Ren kiss Little Ricky's head)**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Good night, my little baby! (Stimpy kisses Little Ricky's head)**_

 **Ren:** _ **Steempy, d**_ _ **o you think**_ _ **our leettle Ricky is**_ _ **growing**_ _ **too f**_ _ **ast?**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **I think yes, our baby is growing too fast, he is turning a big boy!**_

 **Ren:** _ **Kids grows too fast…**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Oh Ren!**_

 **Ren:** _ **Oh Steempy! (Ren kisses Stimpy on the bed)**_

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a rereading of the unfinished episode of Ren and Stimpy "Life Sucks", with some changes to fit in The Höeks theme and a new title: Life Doesn't Sucks

Stimpy was watering the vegetables, fruits and plants at the yard from The Höeks house, which belongs to Stimpy, his husband Ren, their chihuahua son Little Ricky and his pet, Mr. Frog.

When Ren discovers Stimpy is watering the vegetables, fruits and plants, Ren says:

 **Ren:** _ **What are you doing, Steempy?!**_

Stimpy answers:

 **Stimpy:** _ **I'm watering our garden, Ren, my boo boo bear, you see? The colorful garden we have at our yard, life is beautiful, life is wonderful to our family!**_

But, Ren yells at Stimpy saying:

 **Ren:** _ **LIFE SUCKS!**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Wait a moment, Ren, what you said?**_

 **Ren:** _ **I said LIFE SUCKS!**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Ren, Ren, Ren, life doesn't sucks, you know, sweetie?**_

 **Ren:** _ **For me, life sucks to me, life is death, life is murder, life is tragedy, life is seeck!**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Ren, what happened to you today, you are okay, my Rennie?**_

 **Ren:** _ **No, I'm not okay, Steempy! I'm so angry today!**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Ren my boo boo bear, you need calm down…**_

 **Ren:** _ **I don't need calm down, let me alone, Steempy!**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **But, Ren…**_

 **Ren:** _ **I said let me ALONE!**_

Hours later, Stimpy go to their bedroom of him and his husband Ren, who was angered for life sucks to him.

 **Stimpy:** _ **Ren, my loving pink chihuahua, you're okay now?**_

 **Ren:** _ **I'm okay now, Steempy my loving blue nosed cat.**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Why you yelled to me saying life sucks?**_

 **Ren:** _ **Because I was angered what I saw of the Children's Crusade book last week, that kids dying, you know…**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **But Ren, you don't need think life really sucks for you, you have me as your wife, our son Little Ricky and Mr. Frog as our pet, we are your family, we are a loving family you wanted to build, you see? Life doesn't sucks for you, my boo boo bear.**_

 **Ren:** _ **You are right, Steempy, my honey pudeen', in true, life doesn't sucks I thinked, life rocks, with my honey wife, you Steempy, our son Leetle Reecky and Mr. Frog too, you complete my life, you are my family, you are a loving family for me.**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Oh joy, Ren, I was right life rocks for you and for being your loving wife and we are a family for themselfs.**_

 **Ren:** _ **Thanks Steempy.**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **You are welcome, Ren, sweetie.**_

(Ren kisses Stimpy in the lips)

 **Ren:** _ **Let's go watch TV like a happy happy joy joy family, Steempy.**_

 **Stimpy:** _ **Sure, Ren.**_

Ren and Stimpy with their son Little Ricky and his pet, Mr. Frog watched TV like a family, like Ren wanted and Ren never again thinked about life is sucked, in true, Ren found out life is beautiful and wonderful, thanks to his family.

 _The End._


End file.
